1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive steering shaft boots or covers, and more particularly to the steering shaft boots of a type that elastically holds a steering shaft to a dash panel of the vehicle in a manner to seal a steering shaft bore of the dash panel through which the steering shaft passes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkaihei) 8-198122 shows a steering shaft boot of the above-mentioned type. That is, the steering shaft boot of this published Application generally comprises a flange that is secured to a peripheral portion of the steering shaft bore of the dash panel, a holder that holds the steering shaft through a ball bearing, an inner rubber boot that extends from the flange to the holder and an outer rubber boot that also extends from the flange to the holder while covering the inner rubber boot. Due to provision of a so-called double layer boot unit constituted by the inner and outer rubber boots, the sealing of the steering shaft bore is assured.